


Unprimary Sources [PODFIC]

by Annapods, blackglass, fleurrochard, Hananobira, isweedan, Opalsong, Podcath, RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal, yue_ix



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: (the far future "modern" Thedas), Academia, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fandom, Future Fic, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Multiple Voices, Museums, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/fleurrochard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: Piecing together the stories of the past from the things that were left behind is not always an easy task.Chapter 1 - In which historians really don't get itat all.Chapter 2 - In which Par Vollen releases some historical documents and the Dawnstone Dragon fandom goes wild.Chapter 3 - Political fallout, historical recipes, more on the Museum of Vashoth Culture's resident Simulacrum, and so on...Chapter 4 - In which Nigel makes a discovery.





	Unprimary Sources [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unprimary Sources](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599402) by [coveredinfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinfeels/pseuds/coveredinfeels). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Unprimary%20Sources.mp3) | 38:23 | 35.5 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Hermit's Library - Daguerro_ by Nobuo Uematsu

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
